Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a communication between electronic circuits and/or between electronic devices. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to configurations and/or operations of transmitting packets and information for an interface between electronic circuits and/or between electronic devices.
Various types of electronic devices are being used these days. An electronic device performs its own function according to operations of one or more electronic circuits included in the electronic device. An electronic device provides a service to a user by performing its own functions. An electronic device may operate alone to provide a service. Some electronic devices may communicate with other electronic devices and/or external electronic circuits to provide a service.
Examples of electronic devices may include an operation processor and a storage device. The operation processor may communicate (e.g., interface) with the storage device to provide a data storage device to a user. The operation processor may exchange data/information/signals/packets with the storage device while interfacing with the storage device. The operation processor and the storage device may adopt an interface protocol to communicate with each other.
As the demand for an electronic device having higher performance and efficiency increases, a configuration and an interface method of an electronic device have been variously evolved. To implement a storage device having higher capacity, various circuit configurations and operation methods have been suggested. However, in some cases, changing a circuit configuration and an operation method to satisfy a user requirement may cause an increase in a cost, configuration complexity, and a circuit area.